Rage And Anger
by sammyjayne74
Summary: Shelley has felt her rage build up for years and had finally had enough. And Vala just happens to be in her way. Contains a little bit of violence. Contains an original female character. Totally an AU.


Rage and Anger

She didn't understand quite what was wrong with her. Maybe it was something she ate or something. But if she was honest with her self, she knew why. SHE HATED HER!

It was that feeling in the pit of her stomach. That gut wrenching feeling that made her wanna punch something hard, preferably her face. She had tried to control it, to push it down to the pits of her soul. But it resurfaced occasionally. It wasn't hard for her to know why she hated her. It was a jealousy thing.

For 2 years she'd done her best to let it go, but couldn't. And this was the last straw.

Shelley had heard during the search for Merlin's weapon, she had been there for him. And it had infuriated, angered her to the point of screaming into a pillow. She didn't care that it was a good thing. That someone had to be there. She just didn't want it to be Vala.

She had found herself walking around the levels of the SGC for hours. Trying to walk off her anger. But it wasn't working. Knowing that she had to let it go.

Vala's quarters weren't far from where she was and found herself heading in that direction. Practically running down the corridor, bumping into personnel.

It was boiling up inside her. Now threatening to spill over. It was vile and putrid, something she didn't want in her system any longer.

Finally she found herself at Vala's door, reaching up her hand and opening the door. Not even bothering to knock.

Vala was sitting at her dresser, brushing her hair.

"Don't you people knock."

Shelley didn't say a word, just walking slowly across the room. All she felt about to pour out of her like a tidal wave. She smashed her fist on the table, making Vala look up at her in shock.

"Is something wrong?" she asked.

"You could say that. You're what's wrong."

Vala stood up, coming eye to angry eye, face to angry face with Shelley. The redhead grabbed hold of Vala's wrists, throwing her against the dresser. All of her lotions and potions crashing on to the floor, a long with the dresser itself. Shelley saw the bleeding wound on Vala's forehead and not seeming to care if she was hurt or not. This was about her. Her anger, her hatred.

Shelley reached down, picking the woman by the hair and throwing her up against the wall. She felt the rage inside her building. Wanting Vala to fight back a little, at least. But she didn't. Now Shelley knew just what kind of a woman she was, weak and pathetic. Just as she had always believed.

"What, what's wrong with you?" Vala asked.

"You, you bitch,"

Shelley felt her hand smack across Vala's face with a force she had never felt before. It was exhilarating and empowering. Never feeling anything like it. Vala huddled on the floor, scared.

Shelley picked her up by the scruff of her night dress.

"I've had enough. I don't want you here anymore. I don't want you anywhere near Daniel, do you understand me? I don't want you on the same planet, on the same base, in the same room, breathing the same air. I want you as far away from him as possible. If you go anywhere near him again, believe me, I'll make you regret it, with your life," Shelley said.

She threw Vala back on to the floor, resisting the urge to kick her as she fell.

Shelley felt herself being shaken, several times. Trying to shake her from her sleep. Her eyes opening quickly, seeing Daniel laying besides her.

"Hey, are you okay?" he asked. "You were having a nightmare."

"I'm fine. It wasn't a nightmare,"

Shelley smiled, feeling a little guilty about the fact that she had enjoyed her dream, even though she and Vala had put aside their differences a while ago when Shelley had an accident in her lab. Her dream was the only way for her to get all that rage she had felt, out of her system.

She turned around towards Daniel, smiling. Daniel knew that kind of look. The look that meant he wasn't going to get much sleep for the rest of the night.


End file.
